Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla II Part I
by movieexpert1978
Summary: SpaceGodzilla is back to Earth for Revenge. Only Godzilla Jr. stands in his way. Currently on hold until further notice.
1. Prolouge

**Hello Godzilla fans. I don't own Godzilla, Space Godzilla, and any other characters that generated from Toho. I have done previous work in Batman, but don't worry I have been a loyal Godzilla fan for about eight years. One of the things that drove crazy was that SpaceGodzilla never came back. I wanted to see a rematch. So this is my version of that rematch. For the record, my story takes place after Godzilla vs. Destroyer. In my story Godzilla 2000 through Godzilla: Finals Wars doesn't exist. Here goes nothing! **

**Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla II**

**Prologue: 14 Years Ago: 1994**

Little Godzilla poked his head out form behind a rock. he squeaked at the intruder, who let a high-pitch roar. Little Godzilla advanced towards the new monster. It looked like his Father in a few ways. It had Father's physical form. His skin was blue and it had strange, glowing objects coming out of his shoulders. SpaceGodzilla stared at the monster child. First letting out a ringing growl. Letting out a high-pitch roar, he saw the child's eyes glow red with fear.

Angered by this pathetic creature, SpaceGodzilla unleashed his orange aurora beam on the child. The child let out a high-pitch and fell to his stomach, crawling away form the monster.

**13 Years Ago: 1995**

Godzilla Junior, minutes ago had been in terrible agony. He didn't realize that he had seen his Father for the last time. Godzilla was dying and in his last minutes he passed his legacy onto his son. The enemy monster had been defeated and was no more. Junior soon realized that his father was gone as well. Absorbing his Father's last gift of radiation, Junior finally understood that he was alone. Now fully grown, Junior let out a ferocious roar that was equal to his Father's. With a heavy heart, Junior slowly walked back towards the sea, preparing for his life of solitude.


	2. Recovery

**Thanks for the Reviews. **

**Ch:1: Recovery **

Depp in the galaxy of the Milky way an evil begins to stir. Man was pathetically behind in technology. Not even the middle east was ahead in a specific areas. Space Technology. Only George Locus had come close to traveling at light speed. Nobody notices the odd configuration around Saturn's rings. It looked like a cross between a meteor or a crystal. It was both.

Safe in the crystal cocoon a monster lie waiting, dormant. It was forever having dreams, but to the being they were nightmares. Nightmares about the being's horrible defeat to another being. It remembered the agony in its shoulders or the harsh explosions on its body. The dreams had gone too far and the creature opened his eyes.

Orange pupils stares out at his home. The vast emptiness of space. Summoning his energy, the monster went into his flying form. Clear crystals burst from its back. Shattering the cocoon it had hidden away in for some many years. The monster roared in fury and began his fast pace journey.

_SpaceGodzilla had awakened and he wanted revenge. _


	3. Old Feelings

**Don't worry this chapter is much longer. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Ch: 2: Old Feelings **

A young Japanese woman woke with a start. She had received a message in her dreams. The woman was in early thirties and had the traditional long black hair. She went out onto her balcony and looked out into the city of Tokyo. Everything had been peaceful for over a decade now. The woman knew the peace had been disturbed. She had seen much destruction in her life. Tokyo was included.

Mikki Sagusa missed many things. She had seen Tokyo, Kyoto, Fukowoka, Osaka, and many other cities and government projects destroyed by the most famous monster in history: Godzilla. She missed Godzilla terribly for the past thirteen years. However, she knew that his legacy continued and was somewhere on the ocean floor. Godzilla Jr. had taken the throne. Mikki could always feel Jr. close by. Their were a few incidents that almost lead Jr. coming to shore but that never happened.

Jr. was simply checking his territory. A few close calls had happened where the military had been called into action, but Jr. had been a no show. Jr. was a good learner. His first experience was when he was baby. When MechaGodzilla ( II) nearly killed his father, Jr. learned. he learned that if he went ashore bad things happened.

Mikki realized an old enemy was approaching. Her fear was never realized of losing her powers. When Jr. had been close to the adult stage she felt her powers fading. She couldn't find the _little one. _She thought she might lose her powers but they never left her. She was able to communicate with her mind. She had a great friendship with Godzilla Sr. but now he was gone. She was able to talk to Jr. He was always very curious about her. He was slowly understanding her.

Mikki looked up at the sky and saw the full moon with a white circle around it. That meant bad things would happen. She muster a weak smile. She closed her eyes and concentrated. SpaceGodzilla came alive in her brain. His roar, his fury, his feelings, and his power. She concentrated harder. Another roar came into her head. Jr's adult roar came into her head loud and clear . She sent him the picture of SpaceGodzilla to the young monster's mind. Hopefully the young monster got her message and understood it.


	4. Ocean Fury

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Ch:3: Ocean Fury **

Nobody cared that a nearly 400 ft, ( this has been a big debate about Godzilla's height. He isn't 400ft tall. He is 100 meters or 328 ft tall!!!!) tall monster was sleeping on the ocean floor. Nobody but Mikki. Godzilla Jr. felt something different for a brief moment. The Girl was sending him a message. A familiar monster flashed in his dreams. Jr. remembered this monster well. He had made Father _very angry. _Since Jr. didn't know the official name he was known as the Crystal Monster.

The Crystal Monster was coming back. Jr. assumed his Father has killed him. His Father _defeated _him but retreated before Godzilla had the chance to kill the imposter. Flashing his spikes to show any enemy that he was near, Jr. opened his eyes. No strange metal objects firing similar ones in his direction. All he saw was fish and the black abyss.

The Godzilla species had unusual features. Such as the spikes on their backs. The radioactive stream the erupted from their mouths. The species were even adapted to water. They had gills in their throat and lungs in their chest. The gills were for water and lungs were for air. Placing his clawed hands on the ocean floor, Godzilla slowly stood up on his feet. Gathering strength, he jumped and began to swim towards the surface.

His spikes glowed a familiar blue and he felt the familiar heat rise in his throat. When is reached his mouth, Godzilla opened it and his trademark blue fire burst through the ocean surface as a warning. Godzilla rose from the surface and let out a long, deep, roar. he was waist deep in water with his upper torso exposed.

He turned his head towards Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun. His territory wasn't invaded by The Crystal Monster..... Yet. Even though he knew The Girl sent him the picture as a warning. Godzilla checked his territory any way. A buzzing off to his right diverted Godzilla's attention. Unknown to him this was a helicopter. To him it was fly of some sort that sometimes spat things at him. Godzilla bared his teeth and let out a low growl. Satisfied that his territory was safe for now he let out a roar. With one swift movement Godzilla dived back into the ocean depths.

He knew he had to move again. He knew it had to do with that fly somehow. He swam out into the open sea and found a satisfying spot t go back to sleep. Godzilla was on high alert because the warning told him that The Crystal Monster was coming back very soon.


	5. Abigal

**Ch: 4: Abigal **

In London, England, Abigal Bell was sound asleep in her bed. She was twenty-one years old. She had strawberry-blonde hair that surrounded her head and nothing more. She hated to grow her hair long and whenever it grew she cut it. Her closed eyes concealed her dark blue eyes.

She slept in her bedroom that was illuminated by the moon. She had a dresser with a small TV on it. Next to her bed was nightstand with a lantern, alarm clock, and a cellphone that was charging. She had no pets.

Her bedroom was in a somewhat clean apartment. It had a kitchen, dinning room, living room, bathroom, and a guest bedroom. In her living room was her computer. She also had a laptop for on the go.

Abigal was a scientists. Her field: _kaiju. _She had been determined to learn everything about monsters since she was seven. Fourteen years ago her parents were taking her on the vacation of a life time. The family was at Japan. Even though it was a business trip they had an amazing time.

Until the sirens started to blare. Until _IT _decided to rise from the ocean depths. The memory is still very clear to her. Her parents were the park. The sirens began to wail and screams began to rise. Everyone was running as the monster appeared to quickly and began to smash the stone building in its way.

Abigal had been raised from age seven by her Aunt and Uncle. They had two boys of their own: Zachery and Joshua. When she was able she got a job, a driver's license, and did well in school. She was excellent in science, math, and history. She was a junior in collage but already had a job. She was paying off her student loans and paying the bills. She wasn't a very artistic person. Their was one thing Abigal kept hidden. She was physic. Abigal had telepathic powers. She was able to change people's thoughts, lift things, and see things form anywhere.

She was sleeping peacefully tonight. When a bright light flashed through the sky. The bright light didn't wake her, but the explosion did. Abigal woke with a shout as the whole building shook. She shoved her covers off of her and ran to her window. She couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw outside.

Outside, were giant crystals emerging from the earth. Another crystal rose and the building shook again. The shaking didn't stop for a whole five minutes as crystal after crystal emerged from the ground. The crystals were surrounding Big Ben. She had a great view of the famous clock and was only a few miles away from it. She hurried to her living room and gathered her important files from work and job that were disk, paper, binder, picture, plug-in, and gathered them into two bags. A backpack and a side bag that hung around her thigh.

She took her camera, laptop, cellphone, and charger as well. She took pictures of the crystal formation. She had seen these crystals on TV when she was in Japan. She knew she had to get out of the building. The place she would go was the research lab farther away from the clock. She jumped as her phone vibrated.

**Jake**

**R U Ok? **

Abigal typed a reply.

**Yes **

Jake was her friend from collage. He lived a few blocks away on campus. They worked together in the same lab but at different levels. She grabbed her hand-held camera and recorded the crystals for five more minutes. She shoved the camera into her backpack. Grabbed her keys, locked the door, and ran to her car, to get to work.


	6. 360 of the Globe part 1

**Sorry for the long update. Hope you readers had a happy thanksgiving and a ton of fun shopping!!!! **

**Ch: 5: 360 of the Globe **

**Part 1**

**Russia: Moscow**

Moscow, the capital of Russia. Russia, one of the European powers. Its history was filled with Czars, dictators, wars, communism, and cold. In Russia the people were just waking up. A flash of light flew across the sky and explosions rocked the city. Sharp pointed crystals emerged from the ground and destroyed buildings. Causing more explosions, killing hundreds or thousands. Panic and fear spread like wildfire in the city of Moscow. A net of crystals formed in the center of the city, in no particular patter. When it seemed that it was over, and earthquake erupted. A giant crystal emerged. This one about three times the size of the normal crystal. It was silver in color. Around the tip dark clouds formed and began swirling like mad. Snow and ice began fall from these black clouds. Russia was going to have an extreme ice age.

**United States: Washington **

In the state of Washington everything was peaceful at the moment. The state had a very interesting history…because of volcanoes. The arrival of these space crystals was just beginning to be the story of the century when a flash appeared in the sky in the sate.

The flash stopped and exploded at the city of Seattle. Explosions rocked the city at the early morning. The clear white crystal burst from the ground. Disturbing the foundation of the skyscrapers and small buildings. A giant crystal emerged from the ground. It could have been half the size of the skyscrapers in the city. This crystal was blood red and glowed brightly in the night sky. Cracks raced through the ground all around it. They traveled for miles to the volcanoes.

Yakima County was hit with a 5.3 earthquake as the cracks reached the dormant volcano of Mt. Adams. The volcano was starting to activate even though the last time it experienced an eruption was even before man had even come to the place. Explosions after explosion erupted from the peak of the mountain. Rock flew into the sky.

Another crack ran through the area closest to Mt. Baker, which was Bellingham County. It was at 4.9 enough to wake the people. The last time Baker erupted was in the 1800s like Adams, rocks and ash erupted from the crater. The worst was yet to come.

A 7.8 earthquake rumbled through Pierce County. The cracks arrived at the beginning of Mt. Rainer. Monstrous cracks burst in the rocks that formed the mountain. From the crater, rock, ash and lava flew into the sky. From the cracks lava began pouring out form the mountain.

Let's not forgot Mount St. Helens. Skamania County was rocked with a 9.8 quake that made houses and building crumble. When the cracks reached the mountain, disaster struck. It was even worse than the eruption in the 1980s. Rocks flew from cracks on the mountain hide. A geyser of lava and smoke poured from the crater. The mountain was certainly holding up to her reputation. She was going to be the worse of the mountains inflicted. By the time Helens was erupting the sirens began to blare.


	7. 360 of the Globe part 2

**Ch:6: 360 of the Globe **

**Part 2 **

**United States: Florida **

Miami, Florida. The dream spot for a vacation. With it beaches and hotels. The wilderness was filled with swamps and alligators. Tourists tended to stay in the city. It was a sunny morning and the press was just coping with the epidemic happening in other parts of the states and other parts of the globe. When the flash of light landed in Miami.

At this point it was very bad to be in the city. Skyscrapers began to fall or were being replaced by the familiar white crystals. Land began to collapse and the swamps seeped inland. A large crystal burst from the ground. Right now it glowed a bright blue. Clouds start to rotate in a circular pattern and the eye of a hurricane emerged at the point of the crystal. The eye was small about 6.2 miles wide, which meant bad trouble. People on the beaches were screaming and scrambling to get away. The waves grew deadly and the wind nearly swept them off their feet. Thunder and lighting cracked and boomed. It wasn't official, but the beginning of a Category Five hurricane was happening in the city.

**Australia: Sydney **

Australia was big for a lot of reasons. Steve Irwin for one. (May he rest in peace) The animals and the insects. Especially spiders. The outback was also a cool place for Australia, just not in the middle of the day. It was also dinner time for the continent. The flash in the sky was hardly noticed because it was so sunny out already.

The explosions made people pay attention. In Sydney, the city began to shake form the multiple earthquakes. Many times two or more crystals burst from the ground at the same time. The crystals were scattered all over the city of Sydney. A skyscraper crystal emerged at the center of the city. This one glowed a bright yellow. Beams of yellow lighting scattered across the sky. The clouds began to dissipate as the yellow beams hit them. The sun glowed more brightly than it ever did on a cloudless day in Australia. The heat wave had arrived.

**Japan: Yokohama**

The city of Yokohama had seen it share of destruction. In 1992, two insects named Mothra and Battra fought one another and then united to fight against Godzilla Sr. the colorful Ferris wheel. As well as the famous Landmark Tower, when Battra made the top half fall on Godzilla. Sixteen years later it was back to normal. The suspension bridge was the longest to bring back.

It was in the afternoon when a flash across the sky drew people's attention. The multiple explosions were again bursting from the ground. As people scrambled they wondered why this was happening to them. This had happened to Fukuoka many years ago. Japan was now hit as well. When the dust settled green beams were shooting up into the sky.


	8. Scrambling Scientists

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Ch: Scrambling Scientists **

**England: London **

Abigal Bell quickly arrived at the science department building in fifteen minutes. Since it was the middle of the night and the people who were awake were heading the other way. The radio was dead silent with no news as of the moment. The building had been spared of being replaced by Crystal. Inside the building everything was scattered. Everything was out of place, furniture broken and or shattered, papers were poured all over the floor, and scientist scrambling this way and that.

Abigal hurried to the lab. She had to pass the cafeteria on the way. As she passed it she heard crunching on her feet. She made a _oh crap _face to herself and look down. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she found out it was glass. She looked to her right and saw the cafeteria glass was in tiny pieces on the floor. The windows shattered during the explosions. She noticed that about seven people were huddled around a TV that had been spared. Crunching across the glass she walked over to the crowd. They didn't acknowledge her because they acted like they were glued to the TV. Abigal soon found out why. The news was on and the anchorwomen was furiously talking.

" In the past half hour we have learned very little of what the crystals are and what their purpose is." The woman said in her heavy British accent. " We have learned that the crystals appeared in Russia and Japan. We have not any word from the United States as of yet." As if on que somebody off camera handed her a piece of paper. She muttered a quiet thank you and returned to the camera.

" We have just received word that the two states in the U.S. have received these giant crystals. Also in Sydney, Australia these crystals have appeared" A mummer ran through the TV crowd.

" The states of Washington and Florida are under attack by these space crystals. As of now four volcanoes are experiencing massive activity in Washington and a gigantic hurricane is growing stronger in Florida _inland_." People looked curiously at one another. _A hurricane growing strength on land?! Normal hurricanes weaken on arriving to shore. _Everybody stopped talking as the anchorwoman started again.

" Also in Sydney, a massive heat wave had begun. It has started at least two massive fires in the outback. Yokohama is the city under siege in Japan." Pictures of the white crystals with green beams shooting out of them began flashing across the screen. " These pictures were taken at the scene and as to what the beams are and what they are doing had yet to be discovered." Abigal knew the crystals were a warning. Something from space.

" Also in Russia, Moscow has been covered with these giant crystals. It has been confirmed that a massive snow storm is occurring in the area. An unknown amount of snow, ice, and rain, has fallen there. A meeting of the nations leaders will be held in an unknown location at the moment. We will have more on this story as it develops."

Abigal didn't listen anymore. She hurried to her station of the building and immediately saw her boss, Jake, and other scientists in the lab. She quickly took out her video camera and turned it on. She immediately went to her boss and showed her the footage of the explosions. Her boss, Harold Clark, went wide-eyed as he saw it.

" Apparently this is happening all over the globe. United States, Russia, Japan, even Australia." Abigal explained. Jake was no listening too. " Russia is having an ice age. Australia is experiencing a heat wave. In the U.S., Washington is going to be covered in lava from the volcanoes. Florida is going to be a swamp because of a huge hurricane that is forming inland and growing by the minute. Us and Japan are the only nations where nothing has happened." Abigal finished.

" Yet." Jake added. Harold and Abigal looked at each other for a moment.

" Shut up! If you say that then something bad will defiantly happen." Abigal said angrily.


	9. Visions at Work

**Hello again. Holy crap sorry it took me so long to update. Hope I didn't drive anyone crazy. Well I promise that two chapters will be up instead of one this time here goes.**

**Ch: 8: Visions at Work **

Miki received a phone call form her friend to turn on the TV immediately. She saw the news about the crystals and knew SpaceGodzilla was planning something. She was getting dressed when another phone call came.

" Mikki Sagusa" She answered.

" Sagusa it's General Aso here form UNGCC, we need you to get over to the center right away. Transportation has already been sent out to pick you up. The General finished.

" Yes sir. I'll do my best." She replied

" Right"

xxxxxxxxxx

The crystal cocoon continued on its course, while its host was asleep. SpaceGodzilla dreamed of the pain and agony he would inflict on his enemy. He could easily conquer Earth with the death of his foe. His plan was already set into action. He knew the crystal fortress were already in motion. He felt the energy flow through him. He presently found himself in a familiar asteroid field. He had quickly defeated that metal being and thought it dead. On Earth the infernal thing ha returned and shattered his shoulders. SpaceGodzilla managed to make the metal creature stay still. He hated remembering the rest of the battle. SpaceGodzilla saw something in his dreams. It was a young girl. She had dark blue eyes and short red-blonde hair. He focused on the dorr and sent her a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the London lad the scientists were still scrambling on what to do. Abigal was still talking to her boss when it hit her. She got a massive migraine and fell to the floor on her knees. She became unaware of the world around her as the vision hit her with full force. Roaring up into the sky with blood in his mouth. It looked like he had been through a massive battle. A city lay in ruins around him. Abigal saw it. Godzilla lying dead at SpaceGodzilla's feet. He was laying on his side with blood in his mouth and his body bloody and worn form battle. Then as suddenly as it came the vision ended.

" Abby are you alright?" Jake asked. His brown eyes looked her over with concern. Jake had brown eyes with black hair and was about 5'11''. Clark, her boss, was a red head with blue eyes and freckles. He also had glasses taht complted his look. He was six foot even. A few other people were huddled around her. Their faces held concern.

"I'm fine" She said weakly. " Bad migraine." She explained. She got the message perfectly. She knew she would help the space monster kill Godzilla.


	10. Territory check

**Ch:9: Territory Check **

The Counter-G HQ had moved since the death of Godzilla S. The new location was in Sapporo. ( If I got the wrong spelling please tell in a review ASAP) It was going to be a long trip. Pretending to sleep, Mikki concentrated long and hard. She was sending a vision to Godzilla.

xxxxxxxxx

Waking up early to the bright sun Godzilla swan without a destination. A slight buzzing went off in his head. Godzilla stopped swimming and waited. The Girl was sending him another message. Glowing crystals started to appear in his mind. He was confused because the crystals were in lands unfamiliar to him. When a picture appeared in his mind again he recognized his territory. The vision came to an abrupt end. Godzilla let out a furious roar and turned around swiftly heading south, back to Japan.

xxxxxxxxx

Godzilla landed in the Sea of Japan within the hour. Swimming deeply in the water he pointed upward and began to rise toward the surface. His blue spines crackled blue as he felt the familiar heat rise up in his throat. Opening his mouth, a stream of blue radioactive fire burst through the ocean surface. The bright blue was even brighter in the bright sunlight. The water bubbled and churned and Godzilla's tail splashed through the water first then his upper torso. He let out a challenging roar to any opponent present. Fortunately, their were none as of yet. He turned his head right to left, left to right twice. Finally he spotted a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw brief flashes of green in land. He breathed deeply and let out a ferocious roar as a warning. He began his advance toward his destination, which was unknown to him, was Yokahama.

xxxxxxxxx

Mikki arrived at the new Counter G HQ. Everybody was on scramble . Godzilla had just surfaced and was going in the general direction of Yokahama. She saw General Aso and gave him a quick nod which he returned. They both returned their eyes to the screen in which Godzilla was on. Mikki was aware that the military was heading towards the shore line. Walking a little bit closer to the screen Mikki saw the scar on Godzilla's chest. She remembered when Jr. was a "teenager" and Destroyer bit into his chest. The scar was a circle shape. Mikki knew Jr. would get more scars to come.

" It appears this is happening all over the world." General Aso said. He stood to her right and stared at the giant screen. " The United States, England, Russia, Australia, and at home in Japan. Hopefully we have the same idea you do." he said looking at her. His hair had been turning grey but he still had the face of determination.

" SpaceGodzilla. That's what I think." She replied.

" So do we. Their is going to be a meeting of the nations in crisis at a disclosed location. You and I will be going along with other scientists from other nations." The General explained.

" Godzilla is 100 meter and closing." A solider shouted through the radio. Aso returned to his post while Mikki watched the screen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Godzilla saw thee insects staring at him on the shore line. He had seen these insects before but they never did anything so he continued to move forward. The insects fired something at him. They fired hot rocks at him. That of course made Godzilla angry. Godzilla roared at the firing tanks. Their ammunition stung Godzilla but was never tough enough to pierce his hide. Roaring in frustration his spines flashed blue. Godzilla fired his fire at the tanks and they exploded. He quickly eliminated the insects and walked into the harbor. Looking over the general area he saw the green flashes in the northwest direction. He gave a warning roar again and continued in the direction of the flashes.


	11. Nations in Peril

_Hello readers. I'm sure you all want to kick the living crud out of me for not updating for so long. I am very sorry and hopefully some of you understand what it is like for being a junior in high school right now. Hopeful I will update again sometime soon because of spring break. Yahooo! _

_Ch:10: Nations in Peril _

_**The nations leaders met at a disclosed location. Not all the nations, only the nations struck by disaster. The leaders of the United States, Russia, Australia, England and Japan, were meeting with each other and their group of scientists. The scientists and leaders were baffled at this activity. Only the Japanese Prime Minister could answer some the questions thoroughly. **_

_**Everybody was also aware that Godzilla was headed toward Japan. The Russians had a plan to convince Japan to use nuclear weapons. However, because of pervious history Japan was very strict on their nuclear policy. In 1984, Godzilla appeared after a nine year absence. The Russians and the United States both, pressured Japan to use nuclear weapons. Japan refused and paid the price. Godzilla landed in Tokyo and the Russians accidentally launched a nuclear missile to destroy it. **_

_**After a victory over Godzilla, which caused his death, he was brought back to life with the nuclear radiation of the explosion of the original and the counter missile. The Japanese recognized the crystals but not the behavior of them. The last time the crystals came, all they did was send energy to a monster they called SpaceGodzilla. The Japanese thought that SpaceGodzilla had been destroyed after its fight with Godzilla. These incidents proved other wise. **_

_**Everybody was hoping that a military action would soon follow this meeting. Either against Godzilla and of the crystals. Mikki and the General were behind the Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso. ( No relation to General Aso for the UNGCC that's the real name of the real Prime Minister of Japan presently!) **__Abigal and Jake were behind their Prime Minister Gordon Brown. _

_Everybody in the conference room was wearing headphones to understand one another. Everybody was furiously taking notes in a huge, blank, notebooks. The United Kingdom was a cross the room from The Land of the Rising Sun. Abigal noticed one of the scientists. She noticed the girl had long black hair and brown eyes. Abigal could tell a presence in her. Something unnatural that only Abigal could understand. It caught her by surprise. Brief images of Godzilla flashed in front of Mikki. Abigal gritted her teeth. She has a physic connection with Godzilla! _Abigal new this girl was trouble. Having a connection with that monster! Abigal had to keep a close watch on her. Concentrating, Abby sent an image of the girl to her savior, SpaceGodzilla.

* * *

SpaceGodzilla could feel the energy from the crystals on Earth. When he was this close to Earth the last time, an infernal metallic bug tried to stop. SpaceGodzilla had easily disposed of it. However, no bug was here to stop him this time. He was receiving an image of the girl in his head. That same infernal girl that helped Godzilla defeat him! His _messenger _was very useful. If she was able, SpaceGodzilla's _source _could watch this girl closely.

_* * *_

Three hours of meetings and explanations. A decision was made that NO nuclear weapons would be put in place. Armies of each nation would be mobilized to make their own attack plan against the crystals. The scientists at the meeting would go to Japan. The main information and history was their. Abigal met with the Japanese scientist while Jake went to get something to eat.

" Hello, my name is Abigal Ball, I'm from the UK." Abigal said to the girl.

" Hello I'm Mikki Sagusa. I speak very good English. Nice to meet you Abigal." Mikki bowed and Abigal returned the it. After Godzilla Sr. had died, Mikki went to the States to learn English. She study the language and stayed in the states for a few years. However, she liked her home land better and decided to return home.

" I guess we're going to be working together for a while." Abby said. Mikki nodded in agreement. **( One the great moments in a Godzilla movie, where one guy nods his head a says hmm.) **

"Attention. Attention. Godzilla had landed in the Nagoya district. Military personal on the way. Repeat Godzilla has landed in the Nagoya district in Japan."


	12. Godzilla: First Landing

**Thanks for the reviews readers! Here's another chapter for you! Am I going to fast for you? Hehehe just kidding everyone. Enjoy!**

**Ch:11:Godzilla:First Landing **

It took about an hour for Godzilla to land in Nagoya. He surfaced to far but he didn't want to dive back into the water. He never landed to the mainland before. Besides, Godzilla was curious about the mainland. It was full of silver, brown, black, boxes that were in his way. Their was this constant buzzing on the land. These moving insects making odd noises. He was grateful they were going away from him. The buzzing was aggravating him. His growl turned into a roar. A roar of arrival.

He turned his head to the right and saw the glowing of crystals. Growling, Godzilla turned east and started to walk towards Yokahama. Walking over the concrete streets, the ground cracked under his feet. The small boxes were shattered under his feet. The tall boxes were in a big group to his left. Some of the boxes were taller than Godzilla. Explosions, fires, and buzzing, surrounded Godzilla for about forty-five minutes.

The Yokahama bridge and colorful Ferris wheel was in his view when the buzzing on the ground turned into growling. Godzilla bared his teeth at the spitting insects. He let out a mighty roar to scare but they came towards him and started to spit the burning rocks at him. In human eyes the tanks were firing at the monster, Godzilla. The rocks stung his tough hide. Godzilla roared in anger and continued to walk towards the bugs. Explosions rocked Godzilla's body and the area around him. The boxes were exploding around him.

Godzilla looked and slammed his hand into some of the boxes. Swiping the pieces towards the bugs. Smoke and fire burst out of the ground. Now he swiped more boxes and finally destroyed the last of the bugs. Godzilla gave a roar of victory only to have a little pinch on the back of his head. Furiously Godzilla moved his head left and right. Then he saw it. The wasps had arrived. The helicopter were firing their missiles of Godzilla. They were firing their stingers at him.

As he walked forward, Godzilla swiped his hands in the air to try to kill the wasps. Explosions erupted from the ground as Godzilla got closer to the glowing crystals. They were constantly flashing. Puzzled, Godzilla turned his attention to the wasps. His back spines flashed blue and he opened his mouth. Taking a moment to get his aim right, the first wasp exploded. Since Godzilla couldn't count, he wasn't sure how many helicopters their were. However, their were enough to aggravate him. Turning to the right, his spines flashed again and burned another wasp. For a third time his back grew hot and he fired his radioactive blue fire. Without closing his mouth, Godzilla trailed the last of the wasps until the buzzing in the air stopped.

Cracking was the sound at his feet now. The fire and smoke was all around him. He got close to the flashing crystals. Godzilla looked around for _the other monster. _However their was no other monster in sight. Just the flashing crystals. Anger grew inside Godzilla. Raising his head to the sky, Godzilla let out a furious roar. His back glowed and **BAM! **His heat ray hit the crystals and the crystals shards exploded all over the place. For as long as he could, Godzilla fired his beam at the crystals. Only pausing to take a breath he fired again at the crystals.

He repeated this fr a third time before all the crystals were just shattered glass to Godzilla. A growl turned into a mighty roar of victory. Turning to his right Godzilla walked towards the shoreline of Yokahama. He walked into the water. Godzilla turned back to the city and observed his work. Their was a trail of fire and smoke farther west. The crystals were shattered and the pieces were on fire. Satisfied, he walked farther out to sea. Letting out one last roar, Godzilla dived backed into the water to go back to the sea.


	13. Aftermath 1

Hello readers. I hope you are still alive after all this time because hopefully nobody didn't go crazy waiting for an update. Perhaps some writers experience this but I was in a slump. I had no ideas for new chapters. Well here's a new chapter for you viewers. Thank you for tolerating my long periods of silence! Reviews and ideas are most welcomed.

Ch:13: Aftermath 1

**At the U.N.G.C.C., **everybody was scrambling and everything was going crazy. Godzilla had just returned to the ocean. Helicopter radars showed that Godzilla had returned to the Pacific, and left a particularly broken city in his wake. The eastern part of Nagoya was full of fire and smoke. The trail of fire went to the center of Yokahama. Only the center of the city was damaged. Godzilla only destroyed the crystals and didn't go on a destructive rampage as his father might have. Military personal collected small fragments of the crystals, and were sent to the headquarters.

In the HQ, their was a big scientific research center. A massive room filled with scientific equipment, computers, scientists, and military personnel. The scientists were split up into several groups to figure out the crystals quickly. Jake was with a group that had scientists from the United States. Abby was with several Japanese scientists, which included Mikki. First the crystals were broken into small fragments. Then the group would separate and examine the shard with different scientific equipment. Mikki choose to go with Abby. Mikki sensed something in her partner. It was something unnatural about her. Mikki felt strong energy of anger.

Using a simple microscope, Mikki and Abby carefully examined the crystals. They wrote down everything they found. The texture, color, structure, and cellular structure. Another group was trying to figure out the crystals chemical code. TVs were all over the room. The news were reporting on the crystal activity all over the world. Plus they were reporting on Godzilla's latest actions of destroying the crystals. Abby's video had been copied and shown as footage in the news and information in meetings.

After several hours of poking, prodding, writing, and staring all the scientists were able to come up with some obvious and same conclusions. Inside the crystals was a strong electrical energy along with G-cells. These were the same G-cells found in Godzilla. After seeing previous data, the scientists also concluded that since the crystals same from space and they were from the same exact space monster: Space Godzilla.

The scientists gathered in a giant meeting room, where a video was shown on how Space Godzilla was created. Apparently G-cells had been sent into outer space by either Biollante of Mothra. It was explained the cells were swallowed by a black hole and pushed out form a white. Then it gained crystalloid powers and organisms and got massive amounts of energy from the explosions of stars. _Then, finally the most horrific monster was born, that's the theory._

After the meeting the scientists scattered to get some sleep or a meal. Abby and Mikki split to do something else. Abby went looking for Jake. She quickly found him in line for dinner. Unsure on how to start the conversation, Abby started out small.

" Hey Jake, what are you going to have for dinner?" She asked quietly. Jake looke at her and smiled.

" A sub." He replied. " Who are you working with?" He asked.

" A girl named Mikki Sagusa." Abby replied.

" No way!" Jake said excitedly. " She's been working with these guys for years. Apparently she experience this the first time the space monster came down." He said. Abby only nodded, for she already knew that.

" The military was sent to Yokahama. A relief movement. Their wasn't much damage because Godzilla wasn't concentrated on destroying the city." Abby said.

" Their looking for him by sonar but he's out of range in the Sea of Japan. They think he might be going to the Pacific." Jake added.

" He might be going to Australia. That's the closest continent that has been affected by the crystals in the Pacific. Since he obviously not going to Russia yet." Abby added.

" The Australian Prime Minister has been contacted and their getting ready for his landing just in case." Jake said. Thankfully, Abby was next and ordered soup and a hamburger. She quickly took her tray and hurried to her private room. She needed to send a message to SpaceGodzilla, leaving Jake confused as to why his friend left so quickly.


	14. G:Landing 2

**Hey readers, here's a double whammy for you. Two chapters for you in one night. Hope you can handle it!! Just kidding, hope you enjoy it. Reviews and ideas for new chapters are most welcome. **

**Ch:14:G: Landing 2**

After several hours swimming in deep sea, Godzilla laid down on the sea bed. He needed a small rest. He was able to see the light coming from the sun. It was dim and he waited. What seemed like a few moments was about half and hour before the sun was down. Using his arms, Godzilla pushed himself upward. He swan slowly towards the Australian shore. He quickly came up to the shoreline. His spikes burst on the surface of the water. A roar of waves moved forward with his motion.

Finally he couldn't swim any further. His feet brushed the ground. He pushed his torso upward against the water. Finally standing on the shoreline of Australia Godzilla gave an arrival roar. He was slightly surprised that their was no buzzing in the sky. He gave a quick glance and saw no tiny insects coming towards him. Their were no strange creatures in the water spitting fire at him, but he did notice something.

Their was heat. It didn't bother him. However, it was noticeable. He saw smoke coming from the shoreline and beyond. he saw the familiar glow green of the crystals. He also saw a red glow of fire. Jr. knew the familiar glow of fire. The shoreline was covered with boxes. He was close to shore and quickly arrived at the boxes. Many where damaged due to the flames. No small insects were present. Godzilla didn't know why but he was glad they weren't here.

He quickly went to the direction of the green glow. His feet destroyed boxes, scattering debris. he kept walking for w while. He was also puzzled. No spitting insects were present on the ground or in the air. He didn't think about it lone because he arrived in a clear area, that was called the Outback. The flames were everywhere and he quickly thought of something. He rapidly turned around and flung his tail towards the flames. His tail swiped up dirt towards the flames. He repeated the process by turning the other way.

Seeing his process he cleared a path for him to walk peacefully for a while. Walking forward the green glow was getting brighter. He saw the crystals were on the other side of the Outside next to the boxes. he ignored the flames by his legs and arrived in front the crystals, uneventful. His back flashed blue and he fired his breath at the crystals, that instantly shattered. Sparks and fragments scattered everywhere. It cause small explosions on the boxes. He fired his heatray again and again for several minuets, for many crystals were clumped together.

Shortly, the crystals were gone and shattered. the green glow was gone, replaced by the illumination of the white moon. He gave a growl that turned into a victory roar, that echoed for several miles. Turning around, he discovered the flames were gone allover the Outback, that was covered in smoke. Only small flames were on the horizon due to the shattered buildings. Giving a small growl he headed back towards the ocean, already planning his next move. For some reason he felt the energy from the crystals. If he traveled towards them it grew stronger, if he went away it grew weaker depending on where he was.

_The Girl_ helped him as well. She helped guide him through his mission. He quickly arrived at the shoreline. Water turned to steam as it met his hot skin, but he welcomed the cold water. When the water was waist deep he dived into the water and Godzilla swam back to the ocean.

**Relax readers!!! SpaceGodzilla will arrive shortly. I know things might be boring or going too fast but things will get filled with action quickly. Its not easy to choreograph a fight scene between two monsters you know!! As i said relax the battle will come. **


	15. Aftermath 2

**Hello readers. Sorry about the long delay for a new chapter. You probably won't like for ending this chapter the way I do. Don't worry another chapter is in the works. Also I apologize for the uncomfortable reviews, I can't delete them because they are not anonymous. If their is a way please tell me how to get ride of these reviews. Here you go new chapter.**

**Ch:14: Aftermath Two**

SpaceGodzilla felt the energy weaken. He saw the energy beams, that were invisible to the human eye, decrease. Several beams disappeared before his eyes. He gave a growl in frustration. He knew the only reason the energy weakened was because of Godzilla. That was the only reason. Baring his teeth, SpaceGodzilla gave a roar in frustration. He knew he was close to Earth, the only problem was his enemy was on Earth and had destroyed two of his bases.

He suddenly felt a familiar buzz in the back of his head. Concentrating, he focused on the message. Images flashed before his eyes. Images of strange maps, words, and people. He growled at the appearance of the _girl. _He hated her! Then he saw images of an icy fortress. The area was covered in snow and ice was blowing wildly. Then he saw Godzilla. He got the message SpaceGodzilla was going to collide with Godzilla at Russia.

*** * ***

Abigal sighed in relief as the message left her. She told SpaceGodzilla that Godzilla was now headed towards Russia. Presently he was in the Indian Ocean heading towards the Atlantic. Australia was in a state of emergency because of the recent landing. She sensed S.G. was close to Earth, but not close to identify or detect yet. She noticed that Mikki was also gone for short periods of time as well. However, she didn't ask to so to not cause suspicion.

Soon Abby, Jake and Mikki would be dispatched to travel to one of the disaster locations. However, they weren't sure when and where. At the way things were going they could leave in an hour or a week. Right now Moscow was under at least three feet of snow and ice. The city was powerless and freezing. Light blue crystals pierced the sky emitting blue beams of energy for the tips. People remained in doors while rescue teams attempted to clear the snow. The acts were useless as the snow and ice kept coming and blowing. They could only wait.

*** * ***

**Atlantic Ocean **

Godzilla felt a temperature shift when he entered the Atlantic. To him the water felt comfortable because the Indian ocean was warm to him. Godzilla welcomed the cold. He knew he had several ,missions to face but the beast was tired. Settling down on the ocean floor, he laid down to sleep. For a while he just stared at the same sea creatures that came his way. He slowly floded his hands under his neck and chin and settled down. He glanced upward and saw the slightest hint of light that came down from the surface. Finally satisfied he placed his head on his arms and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**U.N.G.C.C. **

Recent activity showed that Godzilla wasn't moving. He obviously had stopped to rest, he wasn't in the Atlantic, or off the radar. However, their was evidence that he went through the Indian Ocean. Everything was quiet again until someone received a picture showing something in orbit. Mikki watched the screen as a crystalline object flew across the screen.

" Damn." General Aso said out loud in frustration. Abigal and Jake turned watching the screen. The form was pure white. It was spike and made of crystal. One thing that stood out was on the bottom. It was hard to see what the object was because it was going too fast.

" Warning object approaching earth. Warning object approaching earth." A computer voice said. All everyone could do was watch the object come into the atmosphere.


	16. Arrival

**Hey readers told you I would have a new chapter ASAP. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Ch: 15: Arrival**

SpaceGodzilla quickly entered earth's atmosphere. He dived through the clouds to his fortress. In Russia alarms started to blare. People and Rescuers went to find cover as the alarm blared. The running people didn't see the crystal object come close. Giving a mighty roar, SpaceGodzilla's orange crown glowed. He opened his mouth and spewed his orange aura beam onto the city of Moscow. Buildings burst into pieces and fire as explosions rocked the ground. The crystals shrunk into his back as his feet touched the ground. Snow and ice flew into the sky on impact. He roared into the sky, claming his domain.

* * *

Godzilla woke to a flash of light. He was instantly alert but realized that it was a vision. He saw SpaceGodzilla surrounded by crystals and a tower. He knew the time had come. He was going to battle the space monster. He pushed himself off of the sea bed and started to swim. Traveling along the Atlantic, the water was getting colder and colder. He entered the Baltic sea fairly quickly. He immediately saw chunks of ice. He cautiously moved around the ice until he knew he had to surface. His spiked flashed blue and he fired his heat ray. He shattered the thin layer of ice and roared his arrival. He was greeted with small icebergs on the water. His back flashed again and he fired at the ice. it shattered on impact, scattering ice and water into the sky.

He walked forward, cracking the ice in front of him. He saw in the faint distance a slight bluish glow. He growled in aggravation. He slowly walked forward and the ice got thicker and thicker as the got closer to shore. Growling in anger he blasted his heat ray at the ice. Staying in the same place, he fired for several minuets, shattering the ice that was deep. He was finally able to move forward. He growled in frustration at the cold and ice that was always piercing his skin. The shoreline was covered with snow and ice as he finally touched land. Godzilla gave a roar of warning as he arrived in St. Petersburg.

**So sorry this chapter is short. **


	17. Moscow: G vs SG I

Hello readers!!! I'm back with a vengeance.... or sorry got carried away, I meant with more chapters. I really must apologize for you loyal readers dying to read the ultimate rematch but please understand that being a senior is hard with a varsity sport on the side. Ok I'll shut up now enjoy reviews extremely welcomed.

Ch: 16: Moscow: G vs. SG I

**1994**

Mikki stared at the screen in front of her watching Godzilla land. She went to the exit went Dr. Gondo stopped her.

"Hey Mikki." She said

"He's going to Fukowoka." She stated

* * *

**Present **

Godzilla roared in defiance as he saw the crystals off in the distance. He destroyed the buildings in his wake. He felt a slight chill from the harsh winds coming form the city on his wet skin. He saw the faintest outline of the Ostankino tower. Alarms went off as people ran away from the monster. As he came closer to Moscow, Godzilla was able to make out the glow of the white crystals. He saw SpaceGodzilla's back flashing as his back crystals grew energy. An hour after he had landed, Godzilla's back glowed blue and he his heat ray at the intruder.

SpaceGodzilla snarled at his opponent and fired his orange heat ray in return. Godzilla stepped forward roaring in anger. Both monsters backs flashed and they both fired. They kept firing for several moments until a giant explosion racked the air. Godzilla was thrown back and fell to the ground, shattering several crystals in the process. SpaceGodzilla stumbled and he accidentally destroyed several crystals with his tail, trying to maintain his balance.

Taking advantage, while he received more energy, SpaceGodzilla lifted several large crystals into the air with his mind. As Godzilla rolled onto his hands and knees, SG slammed the crystals into his back. He roared in pain as the sharp tips drove into his back causing him to fall on his stomach. SG slowly approached his opponent getting in front of the tower in the process. He tensed as Godzilla's back flashed blue. As Godzilla slowly rose his heat ray followed suite getting higher and higher until it was blocked by SG's force field.

Snarling in frustration, Godzilla charged. Red bolts from the shoulder crystals hit him in the chest. He growled and swiped his claws into SG's shoulder. Sensing the danger SG fired his heat ray forcing Godzilla back. Firing again, Godzilla stumbled back and fell on his side. Using his mind SG lifted Godzilla into the air, yellow bolts of light scattering in the sky. He slammed Godzilla into a group of small buildings. He waited for his opponent to move. Godzilla quickly rose to his feet and fired his heat beam. It was a perfect shot at the tower. After several moments he was hit again by SG's heat ray.

Partial damage was done to the tower. It leaned back and forth maintaining it's balance. Angered at the interruption, Godzilla charged, snarling in fury. Turning around he swung his tail at SG's leg. he fell on his side and roared in slight pain and anger. Godzilla took his chance and fired at the tower again. It finally exploded, debris scattering over the crystal fortress. SG felt the energy die immediately. Roaring in anger, he got to his feet and leaped into the air. Crystals sprouted from his back as he went into his flying form. he heard Godzilla roared in defiance as he flew away.


	18. Waterways

**New Chapter just for you readers. Enjoy!!!**

**Ch: 17: Waterways **

Godzilla quickly returned to the Baltic sea. Which quickly gave way to the Atlantic. He kept well below the surface to avoid detection. If his back was out in the open he would be attacked. He needed to get to his destination as fast as possible. He gritted his teeth and tried to make himself as thin as possible to go faster. He was halfway through the Atlantic when it became night.

He didn't know it but when he arrived at the Florida cost, it was raining with the rippling water. he slowly rose to the surface. His spikes began to be pierced by strong rain and wind. See that he was quickly running our of water, he rose out of the surface. His whole body was immediately hit with rain and wind. His ears were hit with harsh thunder, His eyes were blurred with fierce flashes of lightning. He looked up and stared at the dark clouds that circled the city of Miami.

The near 200mph winds didn't even flinch Godzilla as he walked towards the beach. He saw the harsh glow of the bright blue crystals. Godzilla growled and bared his teeth as he saw a familiar white glow on the back of a blue monster. Still feeling the anger of his last retreat, Godzilla roared is arrival to his opponent. SpaceGodzilla and fired his orange ray into the eye of the hurricane. Looking up he saw the clouds get even darker and thicker. The weather was only a slight annoyance. he got closer and closer towards the peace. Once he arrived onshore, Godzilla was surprised he could just barley make out SpaceGodzilla's form even with the glare of the blue crystals.

**Sorry this chapter is short. Seemed a little bit longer when I write it in a notebook. **


	19. Miami:G vs SG II

**Hi readers. Another chapter for you. Don't worry I haven't forgotten the human plot but it seemed to me that some readers wanted monster action. But don't worry both plots will collide very soon. Enjoy!!!! P.S. Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. When i tried it the first time the doc. wouldn't load so here it is now!!!!!**

**Ch:18:Miam: G vs. SG II **

Godzilla snarled at the lightning bolts that flared around his head. An orange beam hit him square in the chest. he advanced and roared in defiance. Bolts scattered across the sky destroying the already shaken hotels by the beach shore. Glancing back and forth, Godzilla's back flashed blue he fired his heat ray into the buildings. They instantly shattered causing debris to scatter in SG's direction. The debris also rained on the bright blue crystals. Godzilla saw they were protected by an invisible force field that sparked on contact.

SG roared again and stepped in front of the crystals and fired. At that instant lightning wrapped around the beam causing it to become a bright orange almost yellow color. Godzilla roared in pain as the beam hit him. He charged forward and slammed full force into SG. Both monsters bared their mouths full of fangs. Sparks of blue and red flew form shoulders and chests that were hit with palms and claws.

In a flash of blue Godzilla bit SG in the shoulder where the white crystal turned into blue skin. His heat ray hit skin and crystal. SG roared in pain, while lightning hit Godzilla in the back. His head shot up into the air while his beam hit the crystal, causing it to spark and crack. As Godzilla backed away SG turned and slammed his tail into his opponent. The impact caused him to slide and loose his footing. Godzilla fell sideways, obliterating other buildings in the process. Growling in pain, SG fired his heat ray into the clouds again. Lightning flashed and hit Godzilla, while still on his side.

In defense he fired his beam back at the sky, Both the lightning and the blue beam hit and stayed in contact for a few seconds. Those few seconds caused a sever explosion, with sparks flying everywhere. SG lost his balance and stumbled back avoiding the blue crystals. His blue ray hot the clouds causing them to scatter. Godzilla' head went back and forth trying to make the clouds separate. He finally saw the dark blue sky instead of the pitch black clouds. recovering his balance SG fired his orange beam at Godzilla to get him to stop.

The only problem was, Godzilla was thrown to the side and he was still firing his beam. Only the beam hit the blue crystals, causing one to shatter and another to crack in several places. SG roared in frustration because the force field had been broken when the clouds had lessened. there was no thunder or lightning now and the rain was extremely light, like the annoying mist. Regaining his balance, Godzilla fired his beam at the cracked crystal. SG got in front of the crystal and his bad shoulder was hit.

He screamed in pain as angry red cracks burst from his right shoulder crystal. he felt himself losing energy. the rain had completely stopped and the stars were appearing. Godzilla roared in frustration at the block and charged forward. It was his turn and he turned and sent his tail into SG's thigh causing him to fall. Reacting quickly, Godzilla swung his tail right and shattered the remaining blue crystal, causing the sparkling shards to scatter over SG. Getting up on his hands and knees, SG jumped into air and went into his flying form, heading to the other end of the nation to dry off with a little lava.


	20. Authors note

Author's Note

Dear Readers, I do apologize for this long wait and it appears the wait will get longer. Stories are a big project for me and as you can tell this project is in several years running now. I have decided that I will put this story in two parts. This is being the end of part one. I have been seriously stuck on this story and do not have the "creative juices" flowing. I know it is a lame excuse that you readers have heard before, but it is the honest truth with me. The with the way I work I write my stories down first before I type and upload them on fanfiction. I do have the bare start of Part 2 in the works. I seriously have to look this over before I can start up again. Thank you very much for patience and I hope to have Part 2 up in the future. Thank you!


End file.
